


Charming

by Laylah



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Bathhouse Sex, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Seduction, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches him approach the bath and make his greetings, unfailingly polite, demure in the carefully staged manner that is an invitation to debauchery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming

Summoners certainly do keep life interesting, and after a few millennia, a demon learns to appreciate that sort of thing. All the more so, Lilith believes, when the summoner in question is a handsome young slip of a thing who recognizes what a gift his good looks are, and doesn't cringe from the thought of using them.

Her Raidou is a boy like that, slim-hipped and soft-mouthed, with a core of iron beneath his genteel manners. She's fond of him. And she's _quite_ fond of the plans for which he asks her aid.

Today, for instance, he is bringing her with him as he calls on an ally of his -- an ally from whom he seeks to ask too generous a favor. He hopes that if he brings Lilith along, she can charm the man, make him well disposed to Raidou's request.

She can, of course, but her methods will make the man interested in other things of Raidou's as well. She points that out, since Raidou is one of her favorites, and she is a great believer in the freedom to choose.

He indicates that yes, he is aware of the likely cost, and he's willing to go through with it if that's what the man requires.

Lilith smiles, and the serpent wound about her shoulders hisses in delight.

Their mark, Satake, would have been a warlord in a more lawless era. In this one he's a well-mannered thug, holding court in the steaming warmth of his bath house. He's a solid, handsome ox of a man, exquisitely tattooed, quiet but ruthless. Lilith slips into his bath chamber while Raidou is still disrobing: without a summoner's power, Satake cannot see her. The water is fragrant and steaming when she lowers herself into it, the heat a luxury that she and her serpent both appreciate.

When Raidou steps into the bath chamber, Satake sits up straighter, watching him: his towel slung low across his hips, his eyes coyly downcast, he is a very pretty picture. He has Satake's attention easily, without requiring any aid from Lilith. She watches him approach the bath and make his greetings, unfailingly polite, demure in the carefully staged manner that is an invitation to debauchery.

Satake is canny enough to recognize it as a performance; Lilith can hear his thoughts with little trouble. But he trades in flesh enough to know the value of the performance, too, and it is hard not to be moved in the face of Raidou's elegant, youthful beauty. Raidou lets his towel slip free and steps into the water, and Satake reaches for him. Lilith's serpent coils tighter about her as they watch.

If this is not Raidou's first time, he feigns the part beautifully, just the right amount of hesitation to seem unpracticed but willing. As a summoner, he has defenses, and his mind is closed to her; Lilith must make do with speculation -- as Satake does, in thoughts she hears quite plainly. She approves of the decision Satake makes, eventually, to believe the awkwardness genuine. He is talented, her Raidou, and she is glad to see that appreciated.

Satake is an attentive lover, thorough, pulling Raidou into his lap and caressing him with enough skill to make him arch and shiver and moan. By the time he turns Raidou over the edge of the tub, that demure hesitation has turned to wanton, selfish welcome. Lilith hisses her pleasure, thighs clenching around one of her serpent's thick coils. They're a lovely contrast together, one slender and pale, the other broad and vibrant with color -- and both of them deadly, both of them willing to do whatever it takes to achieve their goals.

Her Raidou didn't need her aid at all, not truly -- unless he brought her simply to give him the confidence for a seduction he already planned; unless he brought her because he wanted an appreciative audience for this scene. As Satake shifts close behind him Raidou glances back -- at Satake and for a second past him, at Lilith, eyes bright with triumph and pleasure. His lover pushes, filling him, and both demon and summoner moan.


End file.
